


Really bad - Kanjuro x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Really bad - Kanjuro x Reader

“That... Doesn’t look like a rabbit…” You hum, looking at the questionable painting that was painted on the cobblestone floor. “Hn? Are you sure? I am a master painter,” the mellow as always Kanjuro hummed, eating the lettuce he had made. “I don’t think that’s nutritious..” you sweatdrop, turning to see him eating the terrible drawing. “But it's lettuce,” he shows pointedly, “are you jealous that you don’t have any? I could make you some,” he offered giving his usual lazy looking smile. “Eh, no thanks,” you politely declined, “listen Kanjuro-kun, your painting is atrocious, I don’t think I can help you improve if you insist that you’re a ‘master painter.’ You need to be willing to admit you suck at painting in order to improve, a great painter doesn’t think they’re great and always wants to improve.” He tilts his head in confusion, “but… I am great…” You sigh, ‘damn that samurai Kie'mon, I should’ve never taken his money to teach this clown..’

Over the next several weeks his painting only got worse despite showing him better methods of doing things, even a simple stick figure didn’t even look like a stick figure at all, it was just a clump of lines. “Kanjuro, honey, I think I’m going to have to give up on being your instructor,” you murmured holding your head as if you had a migraine. “Is it because you’re so impressed by my artistic talent?” He asked hopeful. You sigh and rub the back of your neck, “in all honesty, you’re horrible at painting, and no matter how much I try to teach you, you only get worse, and you insist that you’re a ‘master painter’ but in all honesty, you’re just a mediocre wannabe with no talent whatsoever, I think you should just give up.” Never had a man looked so broken, your words cut through him more than any blade could, his soul crushed, “n-no talent.. Mediocre..” It was as if his soul left his body, you both stood in silence for a moment before he suddenly collapsed.

You managed to carry him back, or rather, dragged him back to your home. You lay him on your loveseat, his head on your lap and a rag on a cold bowl of water. As you placed the towel over his face after winging it out in the bowl, his kabuki makeup would run, making you completely clean his face of it, he was actually pretty good looking under his makeup. He would stir as you cooled his face, his eyes would flutter open, his vision would focus on you, “_____-chan, where am I? Why does this pillow feel so comfy? Am I in heaven?” He questioned, a clear blush on his pale skill, “you’re at my home, on my lap, you passed out from shock and I didn’t just want to ditch you there,” you hum, wringing out the rag and placing it back on his forehead. “This is heaven..” He whispers in delight, “o-oh right.. You were dropping me as a student because I'm.. Hopeless..” He murmurs, becoming saddened yet again.

You shift, feeling guilty as he gave you sad puppy dog eyes, “I-I-I suppose you’re not that bad.. You’re a diamond in the rough..” You murmur, ‘more like coal…’ you thought. “Really? Does that mean you’ll keep me as your pupil? I promise I’ll do as you say, or at least try, just please do this again, I’ll do anything to rest on your soft lap again,” he chimes, cuddling his cheek against your thigh. A blush creeped on your face, slightly appalled but not totally opposed to the idea, “fine, but only if I see improvement in your skill.” He lit up and happily agreed, getting his face a little too close to your privates, “alright, alright, just- come back tomorrow and we’ll pick up where we left off.” He sat up happily and boldly gave you a hug, you blush slightly more than before. After the long, intimate yet awkward hug, he went on his way back home. Little did you both know, tomorrow for you may never come, Kaido's attack on the Wano kingdom was at hand that very same day.


End file.
